


It's yours.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [23]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Jane has a gift for Frankie.2 months on from the last chapter.





	

 

The doorbell rings.

 

"Hey."

"Where's my nephew?" replies Frankie

"Right here."

 

Maura walks out with Josh in her hands.

Frankie walks in and takes Josh in his arms.

 

"I'm fine too, by the way"

 

Frankie looks up at Jane with a smile.

 

"You almost packed," Frankie asks Jane

  

Frankie sits on the sofa in the living room.

 

"I'm like, halfway there," replies Jane

"It only took 5 years. "

"4 years 11 months 13 days to be exact," replies Maura

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"The day we first started dating," replies Maura

"Oh."

"Hey, that means your anniversary coming up."

 

Maura nods.

Frankie looks at Jane again.

 

"Your welcome."

"I knew that," replies Jane

 

Frankie raises his eyebrows in a disbelieving look.

 

"I did, I have something planned."

"Mmmhmm...anyway why did you text me, do you need help moving?" replies Frankie

 "Um...yes..."

"But that's not why she texted you," replies Maura

 

Jane sits on the sofa opposite Frankie.

Maura takes Josh from Frankie's arms.

 

"There is something I wanted to ask. Actually, I want to give you a gift."

"Gift?...it's not my birthday."

"I think you'll like this gift," replies Maura

"I spoke to my landlord, and he said it would be OK if I found someone to take the apartment."

"You found someone already?" asks Frankie

 

Jane looks at Frankie.

 

"Me?"

 

Both Jane and Maura nod.

 

"Wait this is a joke right. You're giving me your apartment."

 

Jane nods.

 

"But you love that place."

"I love my family more," replies Jane


End file.
